The Storms Over
by AkariDreyar
Summary: Could you blame me? I was captured and beaten. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. So I sat there and listened to the sound of the thunder crack against the Earth. His thunder. This was his storm. This is a Day 1 of LaLu week One Shot! Enjoy!


Yayyyy! It's finally LaLu week! I'm so excited that Laxus and Lucy get their crack ship week, they deserve it! I'm going to hopefully put out a one shot for each prompt. The prompts for LaLu week are as followed:  
>Day 1 Storm 201  
>Day 2 Distance 211  
>Day 3 Passion 231  
>Day 4 Fanservise 221  
>Day 5 Family 241  
>Day 6 Song 251  
>Day 7 Savior 261

* * *

><p>I loved the smell of the rain. Most people thought that the dark clouds were depressing, but I enjoyed them. <em>'They remind me of him. The cracks of thunder snapping down and striking the Earth. Ever since that day, thunder storms have always relaxed me.' <em>If this was a regular storm I wouldn't mind stopping to enjoy it. I would look up and watch the rain drops fall down and land on my face. Today I couldn't, there was no way I could possibly find it in me to look up. My eyes were glued to my feet, I felt my body begin to shake. Every crack of thunder made my body jump. _'I did this. I caused this.' _I thought to myself falling to the ground.

"-ucy! Lucy!" I heard a voice yell. I jolted my eyes up looking at the person who was shouting my name but I couldn't respond.

"Are you okay?!" I heard the same voice reply. A woman's voice. Soft. Kind. Motherly. Mira. I looked up to the white haired bar tender, unable to move. I couldn't speak, let alone move. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. _'I need him. I need to know he's alright.'_ I thought.

"Where is Laxus, Lucy?" I heard Mira say but I still couldn't answer. What would you call this feeling? Trauma maybe? Or rather fear? No. I couldn't let anyone know I was afraid. I couldn't let them know I had given up. I could not let **_him_** find out. I continued to feel the earth crack, letting me know he was still fighting. **_He_** was the one creating this storm because of **_me_**. I needed to stop him, but my body wouldn't listen. What do I do? I needed this to stop. I needed everything to stop. If I had only listened to Laxus this never would have happened.

"Breathe Lucy. Just focus on your breathing." Mira said moving Laxus's jacket away from my shoulders in an attempt to look at my wounds. I quickly pulled my only source of clothing back up around me panicking. I felt their arms, their hands on me. I needed it to stop. I felt the tears well up immensely in my eyes but still wouldn't let them fall.

"Lucy I need to look at the cuts. If I don't dress them they could get infected. Laxus is fighting right now isn't he? You need to too." Mira said. I tried to speak by my throat was too dry to respond so instead I just nodded my head and slowly moved the coat down. I didn't like the feeling of the wind moving across my skin but then the thought that Laxus was the one causing the wind to zip around my body made me feel much better. I had gotten myself captured and beaten. I looked down to see Mira trying to decide where to start. The marks were everywhere so I could not blame her. I felt Mira trace one finger gently over the **_whip_** mark that was right over my right breast as lightly as she could. _'My whip.'_ I reminded myself.

"You need to see Wendy." I heard Mira whimper. I had never heard such a sad noise come out from Mira's mouth. I hurt me to hear it. This was all because I let myself get caught. Thinking back to how Laxus and I were brought together was the only thing that kept me breathing while being held under their capture. Back then I thought that everyone at the guild had forgotten about me. I left on a mission that I knew was too hard for me to handle but went alone anyways. Oh course I wound up in a predicament that was requiring me to realize that this would result in either life or death battle between me and my enemy. During the last moments of the battle I came upon the fact that I was losing. As I felt myself fall towards the ground and attempted to brace myself for the final blow I would receive that would then end my life I heard a crack of thunder. The noise made me think that after my enemy had killed me I would then be able to gaze up at the sky and watch the depressing rain drops fall to the ground and wash away my blood. It was a depressing thought, just like how I felt my life was, so I felt that it was a suitable way to die. After I realized it had been some time since I had fallen to the ground I realized that my enemy had not yet stricken. Opening my eyes I saw a very familiar blond headed lighting mage. That was how it all begin. The day he saved me, the day I began to love storms. His storms. Unfortunately I couldn't care to enjoy this storm.

"He'll win." I heard Mira say. Of course he'll win. I knew he would, there was no doubt about it. Master was there fighting beside him. After Laxus took me back to the guild on that day the second the doors opened the guild began to cry. My friends that I thought had forgotten about me cried out for me and apologized at an unbelievable amount. My feelings of hurt turned into remorse with a mixture of joy that day. I was completely wrong about my nakama. They didn't mean to ignore me, they were just focused on Lisanna because she just came back from the dead. I couldn't stay made at them. I loved them too much. But right now I didn't care about that. _'Lumen Histore.'_ I heard his voice linger in my head. I had gotten myself captured and tortured over something I knew nothing about. _'Come on girl! You are his lover are you not! You should know where it is!'_ I heard the same voice yell. Ivan Dreyar. The father of the man I loved. How could I face Laxus now? I had gotten myself tortured by his father. The pain he made me felt was immense. The pain still lingered across every wound. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt two familiar arms snake their way around me. Looking up at the person hugging me I noticed the rain had stopped. No more thunder. No more wind. The earth was calm again. It's over, it's finally over.

"No one will ever have to see him again Blon-Lucy. You will never have to see him again. It's all over." I heard the man I loved say. Then after a few seconds of silence I finally let the tears I so desperately tried to keep back fall. Could you blame me? The tears were flowing down my face at a rapid pace. I reached my arms out to him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling himself to me. We just sat there for a few minutes, relished in each other's warmth. I heard the soft footsteps of my fellow guild mates coming in to the clearing but I didn't care. I felt Laxus's tears finally fall against my bare shoulder. He must have been trying to hold back just as much as I have. I didn't feel embarrassed by my friends' stares, Laxus was covering my body. I felt him pull his jacket up over my shoulders much like he did hours ago when he found me chained to a wall. Both of our tears were still flowing. We stayed there unable to move. Soon Master told them to give us some space and they all retreated back to the guild. I heard Wendy's soft voice say that she would heal me when I was ready before she followed the rest.

"The storms over." I finally managed to choke out hearing a faint chuckle above me.

* * *

><p>Yayyyy! Day 1! I'll have my main story 'He Was Right' updated soon. Life has made me really busy lately so I apologize. I also had to quickly type my LaLu one-shots so please forgive me!<p>

I'll be posting the other one-shots soon!


End file.
